Up in the Air
by SapphireOcean
Summary: If they ever get to Capyper Land... [Promptember #7, Complete]
Knew right away who this prompt would be for. :D I was imagining a Ferris wheel with, er, closed cabin thingies ((handwaving)) Pick your fav ship; I wrote as OT3 shippy gen cuz I'm a derp.

The prompt: Person A, B, and C are in line for a Ferris wheel. After they find out it's two per seat, Person A and B start arguing about who's going to sit with Person C.

* * *

"That's the line? But it's so long. It's not even a roller coaster."

"It's so hot today, maybe people want something relaxing."

"Or maybe they just like being up so high."

Hiyori and Yukine turned to look at Yato, who was staring at the Ferris Wheel with either awe or trepidation.

"I wonder if it's air-conditioned," said Yukine, tugging at his t-shirt.

"Do you want to go to another ride, Yukine-kun?"

"Nah. I want to see what things look like from up there."

"Me too," said Yato, a bit too loudly; Yukine eyed him skeptically. "What?"

"Are you afraid of hei–"

"Of course not!" Yato laughed; Yukine looked unconvinced. "I just don't get what the fuss is about the thing. That's why I'm going on it, to find out."

"I think you'll like it," Hiyori said. "You can see so much when you get to the top!"

Yato flung an arm around her and pulled her to his side. "I'll be fine as long as I'm with you, Hi-yo-rin," he crooned, nuzzling her cheek.

"Okay, okay…" She shoved him away with a good-natured sigh.

"Knock it off, you two, the line's finally moving."

"Don't be jealous, Yukine," said Yato, squeezing in front of Hiyori to glomp him too. "With you annoying me I won't have room to be scared!"

"One, get off me," he wrenched free of Yato to stand in front of Hiyori instead, "and two, you just said you're scared."

"Please don't tell anyone," Yato said dramatically, making another grab for Yukine. "My reputation will be ruined!"

"Cut it out," Yukine yelped, backing into Hiyori in a vain effort to dodge Yato's arm grab. "And you don't _have_ a reputation."

"Rub it in, why don't you…"

"Ah– the line–" Hiyori, wobbling a bit, tried to ease them forward. "There are people behind us now."

"Sorry, Hiyori." Yukine stepped away from her, blushing as he put his hands on Yato's shoulders to push him along. "Blame this idiot."

"Sorry, sorry!"

They closed the several-yard gap, and after that the wait was shorter.

"Wow, there's room for all of us," said Yato, practically glowing. He hurried into the capsule, waving at the others to get in.

"It's a little cooler, I guess." Yukine said.

Yato nodded. "Out of the sun." As the attendant closed the door, he said, "Oh, these things are perfectly safe," to Hiyori, who was standing at one of the windows.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm not–"

"Wait a minute! There are only two seats! Yukine, give your seat to the lady."

Yukine paused halfway to sitting down. "Why? She can have the other one."

"But I need to sit with her so she won't be scared!"

"Yato, I'm really not–"

The wheel started moving.

Yato flung himself into the empty seat. "New plan," he said, after a few deep breaths. "We'll take turns." He managed to glare at Yukine, who'd been snickering at his acrobatics.

"You can see the ocean already," Hiyori said, still at a window. "It doesn't even look like we're moving if you look that way." She moved aside so they could look.

"It _is_ quite a view."

She grinned; he was only looking at her. "Not me, silly."

"Oh, the ocean!" Yato grinned back. "You have to admit that that would be a nice picture of you, though."

"Wait until we get to the top," she said. Then she walked over and sat on Yato's lap. "This way we can all sit." She pretended not to notice his blush.

"Jeez, you guys." Yukine, glowering, nevertheless stretched an arm over the back of Yato's seat, leaning just a bit against Hiyori.

A comfortable silence fell while they waited to reach the top. When they did, Hiyori got up first.

"Come on!" She grabbed Yato's hand and pulled him to the oceanside window.

"Look how far you can see. All the way around." Yukine turned circles, mouth agape. He brought Yato to the opposite side, Hiyori following. "They look like ants," he said with a laugh, pointing down at the fairground to the people far below. "You can see The Vortex over there, and there are all those food carts, and…"

Behind Yato, Hiyori put her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "See?" she said softly. "That's why I like it at the top. It's like I'm flying, up so high."

"Like we're the only ones up here," said Yukine. "We own the world. Or something." He laughed, gently, leaning against Yato's side. "Not anything to be afraid of, right?"

"No. I guess not." Yato smiled. He turned to kiss Hiyori's cheek. "I'd like to watch the ocean on the way down."


End file.
